


Tu Flor

by analog_romeo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Trans Male Character, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: First time posting non-fic work on here.





	Tu Flor

His husband’s in the kitchen when he gets home. Pink apron wrapped around his waist, dark curly hair falling into his eyes. Lime and garlic sliced along the counter, sink running, the radio playing softly in the background. He comes through the back door, tossing the keys on the counter and snaking his arms around his husband’s waist and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“How was work today?” Juanito asks, looking up from the stovetop.

“Same as usual. I missed my baby,” Guillermo coos, pulling the smaller man into a hug and showering his face in kisses.

Juanito giggles beneath him, adoring the affection. He stands on his toes to reach a kiss to his husband’s lips.

“Such a daddy’s boy,” Guillermo sighs, his voice husky and low.

The younger man’s breathing hitches and his heart jumps to his throat. His husband can tell what he just said bears weight, because he’s smirking behind him.

Guillermo moves his lips close to his boy’s ear and whispers, “You want daddy to play with you?”

Juanito goes silent, his body heating up. He tries to still his breathing and nods rapidly, halfway into his headspace already. Guillermo slowly slides his hands down from his husband’s waist to his thighs, barely lingering before returning to their initial position.

The older man tries to bite back his smile, knowing how much so little can affect his baby boy. Underneath him, Juanito’s breathing is uneven, his little trans cock already hard and his mind falling deep into a pit of age-regression. So hard, his little dick can be seen poking through his apron. “Daddy,” he moans.

Guillermo now lets himself giggle softly. “Somebody’s eager. Does baby want more?”

“Mm,” he whines wantonly.

He now pulls his hands away entirely. “Later. Now be a big boy and finish dinner, we’ll finish this tonight.”

* * *

Juanito is getting up to clear the table after the two of them finish eating. Both are doing their part to clean up and wash the dishes. By this time, Juanito was able to pull himself completely out of littlespace, and reprioritized himself. He washes his hands in the kitchen sink and heads down the hallway.

“Where are you off too?” Guillermo asks.

“I’ve just got to go to the bathroom,” he answers.

“Oh no you don’t,” his husband warns, putting his “daddy” voice back on.

Trying to resist the urge to yet again he regress, he firmly argues, “I just gotta pee, Memo.”

“Uh-uh. You’re gonna hold it.”

Juanito can feel himself getting aroused again. “But--”

“But nothing,” Guillermo retorts, his voice firm and warning in a way that wasn’t cruel but arousing.

Already slipping back into littlespace, Juanito whimpers, “But _daddy,_ ”

Guillermo almost has to bite his lip. “Daddy’s only gonna play with you if you act like a big boy.”

Juanito groans, starting to get fussy. He balls his hands into fists at his sides, not so much violent or angry, but much like a frustrated toddler.

He approaches his husband and grabs his hand hard, pushing him against the closest wall and kissing him deeply. Roughly. He presses himself against Juanito, fully knowing he was further subjecting his bladder to uncomfortable torture. The younger man brings his hands up to his head, letting them lean against the wall behind him.

Softly he bucks his hips, his daddy responding by pressing his crotch hard against his. His little boy moans into his mouth, fully past the cusp of age regression. He starts grinding rhythmically against him, just pressing him further into the wall and further into desperation.

The older man pulls away from the kiss and slides down to his knees in front of his little boy, pulling his pants just past his crotch. Juanito’s little cock is fully hard, poking past the lips of his pussy, light chocolate brown at the base and a bright reddish pink at the swollen tip. Just past his cock he’s dripping wet.

He lightly traces his fingers up Juanito’s crotch, all the way up to his lower abdomen, pressing softly. “How bad does baby have to go?”

“I gotta go bad, daddy,”

“Mm,” he nods, smiling slightly. Then he stands up. “Come on,” Guillermo says, “it’s shower time.”

Juanito eagerly follows his daddy, stripping off his clothes. Guillermo does the same, turning the water on high and stepping in, gesturing for his baby boy to get in too.

“Good boy,” he croons. Juanito perks up to the sound of that. He loves being a good boy. Hearing that feels so nice that he can almost forgive his aching bladder.

Guillermo positions himself so that his husband is in front of him, almost in a standing spooning position. Brown skin against skin, hot water fogging up the mirrors and steaming up the shower. He puts his hand on Juanito’s lower tummy, then sets his fingertips into the crease just below his belly button and just above his crotch. He pushes softly just to tease him, making the little boy squeeze his thighs together and clench his muscles.

He slides his hand lower, so it’s cupping his pussy. Guillermo rubs it some, before opening up the lips with two of his fingers and replacing his cupped hand and fingertips immediately underneath Juanito’s cock.

“Still gotta go potty, Juanito?” he says, his voice soft and comforting.

“Yes, daddy,” Juanito replies instantly, a high pitched strain coloring his voice.

“Mm,” Guillermo breathes deep, nuzzling his wet face into the crevice of his lover’s neck. “Mkay, then, baby. Go potty.”

Juanito tenses up. “Right now?”

His husband’s composure and reassuring voice still prevails. “Mhm, just like this. Go potty into daddy’s hand.”

The younger boy’s cock grows stiff, but being trans, it isn’t his erection keeping him from pissing. It’s simply self-consciousness. Performance anxiety. He bites his lip hard, squeezes his eyes shut, and finally forces himself to go. It begins by dribbling out, before a powerful stream flows into Guillermo’s hand. He moans, both out of relief and out of arousal from the entire situation.

“Good boy,” Guillermo praises. “Good boy.

Juanito’s face flushes, a reddish brown flush tinting his cheeks. Still, he smiles wide, held in his daddy’s arms and under the hot water of the shower. Relieved and spent, he lets his body go lax, resting into his husband’s grasp.


End file.
